The Dark Fruit of Forbidden Feelings
by Shira Tsukiko
Summary: When Kiku's at a meeting in the Diet Building, Kuro, while learning to se a remote, stumbles upon Kiku's recorded Hentai collection. What does Kuro do with this new found knowledge? Use it to his advandage of course. Oh the wonders of Bondage... Rated M
1. Chapter 1

- kicks the door down, dragging Kuro behind her- Hi everyone! I'm back!

Kuro:-blushing madly, his jacket missing and pants undone- mmmm mmm mmmmmmm mmmm? (What the fucking hell? -did I mentioned gagged too?-

I had to go get him. He was with his brother Light and as you can tell by his current dressing situation, I'm sure you can guess what they were doing.

Kuro: mmmmmm-! Mmmm mmmm mmmm mm mmmm! (Mother-! They don't need to know! -blushes even darker than before-

Oh I wasn't suppose to say that was I?

Kuro,:... Mmmm mm mmm mmmmm? (What do you think?)

Haha. -smiles embarrassed- so yeah... Well catching them inspired me to write one last fanfiction for them. Kuro? -pulls his gag away- anything else and you'll never see Light again.

Kuro:! Axis Powers Hetalia and all related characters belong to Hidekaz-Sama. The concept/idea belongs to Crystal. "Inside of you" Lyrics belong to Hoobastank and their recording company. Light. -a stupid expression crosses his face- this is for you brother...

-grins evilly- good boy. -un ties the rope around Kuro and pushes him towards the door- Go see Light.

Kuro:-runs out the door-

Aw.. Isn't Japancest wonderful? Alright my little buddies. This time its rated M, for sexual content and incestuous scenes. Do enjoy~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>It seems so obvious<strong>_

_**There's something up with us**_

_**I swear I feel it**_

_**From across the room**_

_**So can I ask you this**_

_**Not to be forward miss**_

_**But I think I'd kill myself**_

_**If I never knew**_

_**What do I have to do**_

_**to get inside of you**_

_**to get inside of you**_

_**Cause I love the way you move**_

_**When I'm inside of you**_

_**When I'm inside of you**_

* * *

><p>Kuro Honda sat frustrated, and a frustrated Kuro was never a good thing.<p>

A lot of things had changed in the sixty plus years Kuro had been imprisoned, and while he was quick to learn how to use most of them, he just couldn't seem to master the simple logic of: the remote.

"Stupid thing... Why the hell do you have so many unnecessary buttons?"

"Kuro, it really isn't too difficult."

He glanced up, scowling rather darkly as his brother Kiku Honda walked in, taking a seat next to him.

"Says you! You were around when this was made... I was chained to a wall getting eaten by rats."

Silence took hold of the two, caution gripping them as the slowly treaded towards stormy waters.

The subject of Kuro's imprisonment was still a sensitive one. Despite the burning questions that lingered in Japan's mind, he never mentioned the period. Kuro, for his part, made an effort to erase all signs of it from his body. Since returning home, thanks to Kiku's constant pressing, the weight he had lost all those years ago was back, along with some extra from sitting at home all day. The only evidence left of those years the scar across Kuro's back.

"... W-well either way! That's no excuse. You're a Honda, and Honda's are the leaders in technology!"

The smile returned to Kiku's face, taking the remote out of Kuro's hand. Even if it took till the end of time, he was going to make sure Kuro would learn.

" Come on It's really simple. This red button up here is to turn the television on. The numbers are to type in the channels. These large buttons can also control the channels. These are for the volume.."

Kuro blinked, not understanding any of it. The red button to turn it on was about it.

"Light... I still don't-"

A sudden beeping disrupted the older brother, coming from Kiku's pocket.

"Ah! I'm late! I was suppose to be at the Diet building by now! Gomenasai Kuro. I'll explain the rest when I return."

He grabbed the briefcase beside the couch, standing up and dashing for the door, only to be yanked back into Kuro's lap.

"K-Kuro!"

He blushed darkly, trying to release his wrist from the other's grip.

"I'm late I don't have time to play."

Kuro grinned, grabbing his brother's chin and turning his head towards him. He smiled as the younger's blush increase and chuckled a bit before pulling him in closer, capturing the others lips with his own.

The figiting and pulling stopped, Japan relaxing in the others hold. He blushed again, still not use to the idea of him and his brother being more than just family. Pulling away slightly, he raised his hands to the other's face, leaning their foreheads together.

""Kuro... Someone. Someone could see us."

He merely chuckled. Pulling Kiku into another kiss, he murmured something along the lines of "don't care" and kept his hold.

Japan, blushing darker still, murmured something back to him and tangled his fingers in the others hair. Kuro's hand had let go of his wrist and now traveled down, holding the others waist.

The kiss was growing more heated, a sort of hunger under lining it. Kiku was giving a silent moan, his brothers tongue slipping past his lips and starting a battle of dominance between them, dominance he was happy to give to Kuro.

The buttons of Japan's jacket were coming undone, the fabric sliding back to reveal the white shirt underneath. It wasn't long before those buttons were coming undone as well.

A low hungry groan rumbled in Kuro's throat, adjusting his grip on the other and shifting positions so that Kiku was now straddling his waist. His fingers quickly slipped the buttons open, sliding under the fabric of the shirt, trailing ever so lightly over Light's flesh...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The two parted quickly, both panting heavily and a strand of saliva extending between them before breaking and dripping down their chins.

The phone's alarm rang again, the Asian country having put it on snooze only a few minutes before.

"Kuro... I I'm r-really late. I have to go."

He slipped off Kuro's waist, redoing the buttons of his shirt and jacket. Quickly he re-tucked his shirt in, frowning as he noticed how his pants felt tighter than just a few moments before. He glanced quickly at Kuro, blushing as he noticed the same problem for his brother.

Kuro ruffled his hair, leaning back into the couch as he watched disappointingly as he brother redressed. He really did hate all the work Japan did. He was hardly at home, and when he was, either work or visiting nations kept him busy. Every moment the two had gotten any close to moving forward, something had suddenly appeared to cut them short... And it was beginning to piss him off.

"I'll be back tonight. I'm sure you can handle yourself till then?"

"Yeah... Don't worry. No dead bodies or burning inferno will await your return."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

Kuro rolled his eyes, following Kiku as he walked to the door. He leaned against the door way as he watched Kiku slip into his shoes, still frowning.

"I'm sorry. I'll make this up to you later."

He couldn't he'll but smile. It amused him how Kiku's main concern was Kuro's happiness.

"Ile. Don't worry about it. Just go do what you need to."

He leaned forward, giving him another kiss. He dragged it out, trying to make it last as long as he could before Kiku slipped out the door.

With the shut of the door, Kuro slumped down to the step, supporting his head against his hand. He growled, glaring at the still visible bulge in his pants.

"I hate his job."

* * *

><p>Hahaha! I'm going to drag this out, just to tease you Light my twin! Kuro's still gone so I guess all I can say is read and review because they are love. Also I find any flames in my reviews about the incest I will hunt you down and shove them down your throat . Why are you reading it in the first place? I clearly state warning incest. Go waste your life watching porn! -blinks- oh geez... I'm turning into Kuro. I'm outta here...<p>

R&R because they are love~


	2. Chapter 2

-waves to everyone- Hello my faithful readers! Sorry for such a long wait. I've had a MAJOR writer's block since last year, and nothing would come out! Plots were formed, but I COULDN'T PUT IT TO PAPER. Puu…..  
>Kuro: -pats head- Me and the other muses even stopped appearing on Facebook. It was… pretty bad. Thankfully, it's over.<br>Indeed! 2013 is my year! My mind has cleared, inspiration is back, and I've picked up my pencil again~  
>Kuro:-nods and begins to stap the remote-<br>So- -stops, staring at Kuro-.. My remote…. WHY KURO?!  
>Kuro: because it has too many buttons. I don't like it.<br>B But my Doctor Who… My Little Pony…  
>Kuro: -completely destroying the thing-<br>Noooo! -drops to floor dead- X.x  
>Kuro: Really?<br>X.x  
>Kuro-Sighs- we'll she's useless now… I guess I have to do this myself. Axis Powers Hetalia and all related characters belong to Hidekaz-sama. The Ideaconcept is purely hers. "Dirty Little Secret: lyrics belong to the All American Rejects and their recording company. Light, Di. This story update goes out especially to the both of you, who have waited more then anyone. Sorry.  
>-jumps up- Domi! I'm sorry for the wait! Really I am! I hope you're not mad! -hugs tightly But story is here! So do not fret! I really hope it's good enough for you dear!<br>Kuro:-shrugs a bit, seeming indifferent- Whatever. A reads a read right?  
>Now, to the story! Hope you guys enjoy it! -cookie-<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are the only one that needs to know<strong>_

_**I'll keep you  
>my dirty little secret<br>(Dirty little secret)  
>Don't tell anyone or you'll<br>be just another regret  
>(Just another regret<br>Hope that you can keep it)  
>My dirty little secret<strong>_

_**Who has to know?**_

* * *

><p>"Damn remote! Why the hell do you have so many buttons?!"<p>

Kuro growled once again, slapping the remote against the table as he slumped back into the couch with a slight pout. Why, why couldn't he understand the stupid thing? It should've been easy~

"You damn thing…. Nothing will over power me! I am Imperial Japan goddammit! I will learn to use you!"

He grabbed the control again, looking at each individual button and its function that was written underneath. His brow furrowed, already growls of frustration escaping Kuro at the symbols before blinking.

"What the…"

Towards the bottom, a single button stood out. Unlike its neighbours, the symbol was missing. Upon closer inspection, you could clearly see it had been blacked out with some sort of marker.

Suspicious…

Catiously, Kuro aimed the remote towards the television, and pressed the button.

'Choose your selection.'

A list sprawled across the screen, names of movies Kuro had never heard of filling it. (Strange. Japan had made sure Kuro knew every movie…) The movie list seemed to continue down for a few more pages, but because he still had no clue how the stupid remote worked, Kuro merely stared at the screen, and the first movie on the list.

His curiosity peaked, he looked again at the remote, pressing the small button with play written by it. A slight smile of satisfaction pulled at the corner of his lips as the screen showed the loading of his movie choice. He could use it!

Slightly.

Placing the remote back on the table, the former nation leaned back into the seat, crossing his arms across his chest while one leg crossed over his knee. Whatever this was, he was at least going to enjoy it comfortably.

It didn't take long for Kuro to understand why the button was blacked out, and why Kiku had never told him about these movies. His crossed legs began to irritate him, face turning different shades of red as his little 'movie' continued.

What the hell was Kiku watching?

And even with the slight horror and shock gripping him, he couldn't tear his eyes away, couldn't find himself to shut it off. He was enjoying this, especially the thoughts of Kiku that began to cloud his mind. He leaned forward, head lying in his hands which were now balancing on his legs. Soon he started to commit the video to his memory.

Every move, every reaction.

The movie soon ended, and a small smile crossed over Kuro's lips. Not his rare smile, that he would flash Kiku. This was his usual cruel grin.

Oh how tonight was going to be fun.

Quickly, Kuro ran to his room, pulling on his jacket before heading back to his door. With his backpack in hand, he slipped into his sneakers, rushing out the door into the cool spring air.

* * *

><p>-stays silent- what where YOU watching Kuro?!<br>Kuro: nothing~ -merely grins-  
>Uh-huh… -rolls eyes- Sure you weren't. So Chapter two finished! Chapter three? Well I'll upload it after I finish our final Moment. Hope you guys liked it. A cookie to anyone who can guess what type of movie he was watching!<br>Kuro:… -just stays silent eating marshmallows-  
>Bye guys!<p>

R&R because Reviews are love~!


End file.
